El Mensajero Olvidado
by Kyra Falcon
Summary: Luke siempre le había tenido rencor a su padre, pero nunca le había dado la oportunidad de hablar claro... NOTA: Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


_**El mensajero olvidado.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ 'Los Héroes Del Olimpo' y sus personajes pertenecen completamente a Rick Riordan. Derechos Reservados._

_**Nota:**__ Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

El sabia que ser un chico de 14 no era fácil, no lo es para nadie, haber tenido que huir de casa mucho menos, pero… que tu padre, el dios de la comunicación y los mensajeros, no se digne en contactar contigo o siquiera dirigirte palabra, era peor, y eso enfadaba a Luke. Sus amigas, las cuales le acompañaban desde hace tiempo, también se sentían dejadas de lado por sus padres. Pero a el le enfadaban los dioses en general, que no prestaran atención a sus hijos, que les dejaran a su merced de monstruos.

Ahora ahí estaba su padre, el gran dios Hermes, pidiéndole que le diera una oportunidad.

Los puños de Luke se cerraron fuertemente hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, apretó los dientes, sus ojos azules costaban ira, resentimiento Hermes abrió la boca para decir algo pero Luke dio un paso al frente.

-Ustedes los dioses no tienen vergüenza.- digo apuntándole con el dedo.

Thalia, la pelinegra de ojos azules y mechas del mismo color y Kyra, la castaña oscura de pelo corto y alborotado de ojos morados, le miraron con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Luke?-pregunto Kyra mirando a Thalia, ella asintió y las dos se alejaron un poco.-

Hermes tomo aire y miro a Luke seriamente.

-Luke, debes entender…-se froto el cuello.- los dioses… tienen ocupaciones… -el chico no le dejo continuar.

-¡no es excusa! Son todos uno holgazanes, Zeus, Hades y tú, no nos prestaron atención nunca.- puso también de ejemplo a los padres de sus dos amigas, quienes no habían hecho mucho por ellas tampoco.- ¡no me vengas con estupideces!

-toma esto a menos.- le tendió una espada plegable.- se que necesitas una espada nueva.

Luke la tomo de mala gana y la miro bien.- ¿acero templado y oro imperial?- miro a su padre con una ceja alzada y este solo asintió.- bien…- se volteo y se fue.-

-*¿que haré contigo Hijo?*-pensó Hermes preocupado y el también se fue…

* * *

… Luke se había visto obligado a volver a casa de su madre, para que curara a su nueva 'Hermana' (o en su pequeña familia al menos, lo era), pues muy claro que Luke seguía enfadado ya que Kyra la hija del dios de la muerte, había muerto a manos de un ciervo de su padre, eso nunca se lo perdonaría a los dioses, su amiga tenia su carácter, aun mas brusca y rebelde que la propia Thalia, pero había sido un parte importante para la vida de Luke.

Annabeth se mordió el labio, al sentir la presión de la madre del rubio sobre su herida.

-duele…- susurro.

La señora Castellan la miro como asustada y aflojo la herida.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Luke discutía nuevamente con su padre….

-… AHORA TE APARECES ¿NO? ¿¡CUANDO YA NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN USTEDES?!- Luke estaba realmente furioso.

-Luke, lo siento, siento haberte abandonado… yo no quise dejarte solo, tuve que hacerlo.- intento hablar bien por una vez el dios de los mensajeros.

-¡NO! No es excusa, ¡me dejaste con ella!-hizo referencia a su madre.- no te importo lo asustado que estaba, cuando le daban esos ataques de yo no se que, no te importo dejarme con esa Loca.- dijo con la voz algo cortada.

Hermes se callo, era cierto, años atrás, May Castellan habia intentado tomar el lugar del oráculo, pero la maldición que Hades le había puesto a su ultima usuaria no había sido levantado y May tenia flashes, terroríficos, sobre el destino de Luke, y el SI había sido culpable de no insistir a la mujer de que no lo hiciera.

-tienes razón hijo…- suspiro Hermes.- no puedo negarlo, pero por eso te pido…

Una vez que Annabeth estuvo ya curada, se levanto y se acerco a Luke.

-no me pidas nada, yo no soy tu hijo, ahora...-miro a la pelinegra y a la rubia.- nos vamos…

Thalia miro a Hermes un momento antes de seguir a Luke y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

* * *

**… casi 8/9 años luego… **

Percy se levanto y con cierto dolor dijo:

-necesitamos un sudario… para el hijo de Hermes.- susurro mirando el cuerpo del chico.

Luke se había sacrificado, para evitar que Cronos destruyera el olimpo. El había sido el héroe, sin su sacrificio… quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado. Annabeth se hallaba abrazada a su cuerpo llorando desconsoladamente, Thalia cerro los ojos y miro a otro lado, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, apoyada en las muletas, (se había roto las piernas tras que una columna cayera sobre ella)

Hermes dio un paso al frente.- Percy… ¿me dejarían a solas un momento?-pidió con los ojos ardiéndole por las inminentes lagrimas.

El pelinegro asintió y todos se retiraron, se acerco al cuerpo de su hijo, tenia las facciones relajadas y varias lagrimas que habían bajado por ultima vez hace casi nada de tiempo, ahora el era el que estaba llorando, se arrodillo al lado de Luke y se cubrió la cara con las manos rompiendo a llorar.

-lo siento tanto… nu-nunca comprendí lo que realmente sentías… perdóname hijo mío… no quise este final para ti… tenias mucho por delante…- le acaricio el pelo despacio.- fuiste… mi mensajero olvidado…- se levanto diciendo una última oración y se marcho.

…. Hermes miro fijamente las llamas, como consumían los restos de varios otros semidioses, Ethan Nakamura entre ellos… pero se centro en el sudario de Luke. Se seco una última lágrima y vio como el viento se llevaba sus cenizas.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, llore escribiéndolo T_T mierda me puse sentimental.**


End file.
